El premio de consolación
by KinaraHyuga
Summary: Sola. Así era como se sentía en aquellos momentos, aunque, la verdad, era una ironía, era el karma, el destino o alguna de esas tonterías... ¿quién sabe?... lo único que ella sabia, era que todo había empezado de la misma forma: abrazada a sus piernas, sentada en aquel rincón de su alcoba; llorando.
1. Chapter 1

**Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es absolutamente mía.**

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 1. "SOLA"**

Oscuridad. Cuatro paredes. Una cama. Dos mesitas de noche. Dos lámparas. Un tocador. Un guardarropa. Dos puertas. Un baño. Una ventana. Una alfombra. Muchos peluches. Un librero. Muchos libros. Muchos sentimientos… **Una chica.**

Una sola chica.

Su nombre ahora no importaba, al igual que su edad, ni la ropa que traía puesta; no, eso ya no importaba. Lo único que tiene la importancia suficiente de mencionar es que se sentía destrozada; devastada; arroyada; y todos los sinónimos que se le puedan adjuntar. Incluso, muerta.

Su mandíbula temblorosa, sus ojos llorosos, rojos e hinchados, junto a su ligero temblor y los sollozos que soltaba, la delataban. Ni siquiera el hecho de tener abrazadas sus piernas la tranquilizaba ni una decima parte.

—Hinata, por favor, abre la puerta. –se escuchó desde el pasillo. La nombrada no hizo más que ignorarla y seguir sollozando lo menos ruidoso que su cuerpo se lo permitía, fracasando atrozmente.

Todo su mundo se había derrumbado, dejándola en un lugar sucio, frio, desolado y… doloroso.

Su llanto era tan fuerte que obligó a sus amigas a ir por un hombre para que les tumbara la puerta si era necesario con tal de poder consolarla.

Pero, antes de que ellas apenas fueran a buscar a un hombre lo suficientemente capaz para abrir la puerta de una patada, Hinata, aun en su más profundo delirio, recordó que… que realmente todo había empezado de la misma forma; con ella en la misma habitación, abrazada a sus piernas, en el mismo rincón lejos de la ventana, a unos metros de la puerta del baño, llorando.

En aquel entonces lloraba por lo que ahora pensaba era una vil idiotez, pero que en su momento fue la peor cosa que le había pasado. Si hubiera sabido lo que el destino le deparaba, seguro que no le hubiera tomado importancia a esa pequeñez de aquella ocasión; pero las personas son simples mortales ingenuos e ignorantes que no se dan cuenta de las cosas que verdaderamente valen la pena.

_No saben ver el futuro._

Todo había empezado aquella noche en donde Hinata estaba firmemente decidida a dar el siguiente paso con su novio; aquel hombre perfecto de cabello negro azabache, ojos oscuros, tez tenuemente bronceada, casi blanca, y poseedor de una sonrisa encantadora. Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que la había enamorado desde hacía dos años atrás.

Llevaban oficialmente saliendo 2 meses cuando él le había propuesto noviazgo, y desde entonces llevaban año y medio.

Hinata era muy tímida y bastante inocente como una niña pequeña, pero hasta ella, como mujer, sabía que Sasuke últimamente se mostraba más ansioso de lo normal debido a un motivo: la fiebre (calentura) de la primera vez.

En más de una ocasión ella tuvo que parar un beso ardiente por miedo a no poder parar después. Incluso, en un par de ocasiones, descubrió a Sasuke mirándola de una forma tan descarada que bien se pudo haber pensado que la estaba desnudando mentalmente. Y, por si fuera poco, cuando comenzaron a ver una película sentados en el sillón del departamento de él, ella le había propinado un beso en la barbilla, como solía hacer cada vez que él le preparaba algo, como palomitas en este caso; solo ese pequeño beso había bastado para encender la bestia interior que el Uchiha se esforzaba por controlar y, sin poder evitarlo más, había tomado la mano de Hinata y la había colocado en el bulto que comenzaba a cobrar vida dentro de sus pantalones, asustando a la chica en el acto.

—_No vuelvas a tratarme con tanta dulzura si no quieres que otra cosa pasé. _–le advirtió, teniendo que irse al baño poco después para liberar su cuerpo.

Desde entonces, Hinata se sonrojaba extremadamente cada vez que lo veía y esperaba a que él asintiera o negara para darle a entender si le podía dar un beso sin temer a la otra reacción.

No obstante, conforme pasaba el tiempo, el Uchiha comenzaba a insinuársele con menos frecuencia, hasta llegar al punto en el que Hinata creía que él estaba perdiendo el interés en ella porque ella _no le ofrecía "eso". _Sin embargo, Sasuke le decía una y otra vez que no era eso, sino que él la quería tanto que respetaba su decisión de llegar virgen al altar, después de todo, era su cuerpo el que corría el riesgo.

_**Gran mentiroso.**_

Justo el día en el que cumplían año y medio, Hinata había organizado una velada esplendida en aquel restaurante tan elegante en el que habían tenido su primera cita; tenía planeado cenar, platicar de cosas triviales y reír un poco antes del plan final, en donde pasarían _casualmente _a la habitación de ella a dejar las rosas, los chocolates o lo que sea que seguramente él le daría y, como acto "sellador" del gran amor que se tenían, terminarían entregándose el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma… Sería perfecto. Esplendido. Sencillamente maravilloso.

… _pero nada era tan perfecto. _

Sasuke había llegado puntual al restaurante, a las 9:00 pm, como habían acordado, pero su rostro no mostraba a aquel Sasuke reluciente del que ella se había enamorado.

La cena había transcurrido como cualquier otra… lo que era extraño, pues cada vez que solían cumplir meses Sasuke solía comportarse más meloso que de costumbre, más Hinata decidió no tomarle importancia a pequeñeces como esa.

_**Gran error.**_

Cuando llegaron, entre tropiezos y besos, al departamento de ella, el pelinegro había cerrado de una patada la puerta mientras comenzaba a sacarle la blusa a _su _novia y ella, entre tensa y mareada por todo el mar de sensaciones que su cuerpo le ofrecía, se dejaba hacer.

Sasuke la había tomado por los muslos y, al ver que ella no se quejaba para evitar lo inevitable, la alzó en el aire provocando que Hinata, como por instinto, enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo en el acto el "amiguito" de su novio que recién estaba despertando de su letargo.

Para cuando Sasuke, cargando a Hinata y sin poder ver por dónde iba, había pisado la habitación de ésta él ya tampoco llevaba camisa, ni zapatos.

Tiró a la chica sobre su cama aun cubierta por sabanas rosas con las princesas de Disney dibujadas en ellas, para después deshacerse de los calcetines y brincar al asecho sobre su bien sumisa presa; sin la menor delicadeza posible le sacó la falda de un tirón, sin importarle el más mísero comino que la había roto en dos; siguió con su exquisita tarea de saborear la frágil y deliciosa piel nívea de la chica que no se dio cuenta cuando ésta comenzó a tener miedo.

Hinata empujó con sus manos a Sasuke, para darse un poco de espacio libre, pero sus diminutas fuerzas no podían contra ese monstruo con sed de sexo.

Estaba perdida, pero bien que se lo había buscado.

_**Tonta. **_

Sasuke se había liberado por fin de esos mugrosos pantalones de vestir que no le permitían "respirar" y, como si supiera exactamente qué hacer, con una de sus rodillas comenzó a separar las piernas de la chica, poniéndola totalmente histérica, con pánico, haciendo que temblara, pero Sasuke interpretó su temblor como un signo de deseo.

Siguió su recorrido salival, entre besos, desde su cuello hasta el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que Hinata se mordiera el labio inferior no sabiendo si quería seguir adelante o no, y, en eso, lo dijo:

—Sa-Sasuke.

La voz llena de total terror fue lo único que hizo detener al chico totalmente dispuesto a seguir con su labor.

—Po-por favor… no…

El pelinegro apretó la mandíbula, se posicionó a cuatro patas sobre ella y luego se paró, dirigiéndose a la pared y golpeándola con mucha fuerza con su puño derecho.

—Maldición, Hinata. –cerró los ojos, llenos de rabia.

La nombrada pensó que en cualquier momento él la golpearía, por lo que cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, hasta que escuchó:

—No puedo hacerte esto. –le dijo, mirándola con culpabilidad reflejada en sus pupilas- No puedo hacerte mía sabiendo que te he estado siendo infiel. –Hinata abrió muy grandes los ojos, queriendo no comprender aquellas palabras- Si, Hinata. Me he tirado a otra chica hace poco, y no puedo hacerte eso a ti. Gracias por, inconscientemente, recordármelo. –se puso los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo, para luego mirarla y decir: –Perdóname. Tengo que largarme de aquí.

Y, dicho lo anterior, tomó sus calcetines con una mano y luego salió de la habitación; dejándola ahí, sobre la cama.

Una vez que escuchó el portazo de la puerta de entrada, y una vez que su cerebro proceso debidamente la información, se paró y fue a sentarse en el suelo, en un rincón, a abrazarse las piernas y llorar por su mala suerte.

Su novio la había engañado.

Se había acostado con otra.

Y lo peor del caso, es que se lo había dicho tan insensiblemente que hasta cínico parecía.

Esa noche… esa noche la había dejado ahí, tirada, llorando en ropa interior.

**Sola**.

**N/A: Vale, que bien les advertí que no aguantaría mucho para subirlo… ésta es la nueva historia de la que les hable en alguno de mis otros fics. Espero que sea de su agrado. El segundo capítulo ya lo tengo casi listo, pero no lo subiré de inmediato, porque debido a la universidad, no podré escribir mucho que digamos, por lo que todo lo que alcance a escribir en los escasos días que me quedan de vacaciones lo iré subiendo poco a poco… y mientras esperan, pueden darme su crítica XD qué les parece?**

**HASTA LUEGO! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**


	2. Vino tinto

**Ningún personaje "conocido" me pertenece, a excepción de los que yo inventé. Todos ellos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**N/A: Me tardé mucho, pero bueno… no me maten.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Vino tinto**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol del alba comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, Hinata abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que seguía en su estado fetal, sobre el suelo.

Entumida y adolorida se levantó como pudo y se estiró un poco antes de entrar desganadamente en el baño para darse una buena ducha que borrara los últimos rastros de saliva de Sasuke de su cuerpo, para poder quedar totalmente limpia de los piojos de su… ex novio.

Tambaleante, llegó al lavamanos, abrió la llave y decidió mojarse la cara antes de cualquier otra cosa, pero al levantar el rostro y, por accidente, verse reflejada en el espejo, se congeló; la chica pálida, demacrada, de rostro hinchado y ojos rojos no podía ser ella… ¿verdad? Esa chica sin luz ni esperanza no podía ser ella.

…Simplemente no podía.

Hinata siempre había sido caracterizada por su buena salud y, sin embargo, su reflejo en aquel espejo dejaba ver de todo menos buena salud. Hasta parecía que había envejecido 10 años en tan solo una noche… una noche terrible, llena de sentimientos encontrados, placer atónito y, por sobre todas las cosas, llena de una traición descarada, insensible y atrevidamente insolente.

Sasuke la había traicionado.

La había dañado ahí, en lo más profundo de su ser.

Y lo peor de todo, es que ella se culpaba por la infidelidad de Sasuke.

Si tan solo ella se hubiera deshecho de su timidez antes y le hubiese entregado a Sasuke lo que quería, seguro que él aun seguiría ahí, con ella, despertando cada mañana bajo las mismas mantas, apretujados el uno contra el otro, cubriéndose de besos animales durante las noches y experimentando todos los días nuevas sensaciones. Juntos.

Pero no.

El engreído y gilipollas de Sasuke Uchiha había preferido el camino fácil, sin una chica que lo quería hasta con los huesos, siempre dispuesta a ayudarle hasta en las tareas más penosas.

"_No puedo hacerte mía sabiendo que te he estado siendo infiel_." Las palabras de la noche anterior resonaron estrepitosamente en su cabeza, como si su propio cerebro estuviera dispuesto a cumplir su tarea diaria de hacerla sufrir: nada del otro mundo.

Volvió a poner atención a la joven ojerosa frente a ella, llegando a la conclusión de que debía ponerse un poco de maquillaje para evitar que los demás se preocuparan… bueno, debía ponerse mucho maquillaje, especialmente mucho corrector.

Sasuke Uchiha no lo era todo en el mundo.

Claro que no.

Él no era el centro del universo. Él no era… claro que…

Una gorda y traicionera lágrima comenzó resbalar por su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan, y se hubiera caído sino fuera por sus brazos delgados y bien perfilados que mantenía firmes en el lavamanos.

Hombres había muchos.

Si. Muchos. Pero ninguno de ellos era su Sasuke bonito. Su Sasuke serio y comprensivo que prefería actuar antes de decir las cosas. Solía ser muy frio a veces, pero con ella era otra cosa: era su hombre perfecto, siempre amable, dispuesto a darle su saco para que se cubriera en los días lluviosos; era responsable, cariñoso, y muy atento. Siempre brindándole apoyo, consolándola cada vez que era desprestigiada, nuevamente, por su padre. A él no le gustaban mucho las palabras y prefería jalarla a cualquier lado para alejarla de las malas vibras. Él era tan elegante, tan severamente galán que derretía a cualquiera. Con solo un beso suyo ella podía ir al planeta Marte y regresar sin el más mínimo inconveniente. Él…

¡Maldición!

¡¿Por qué coño estaba pensando en ese hipócrita?!

Sasuke era un idiota. Sí, eso.

La chica se golpeó las mejillas, se las pellizco, hasta que se puso rojita y por fin, con aquel dolor físico, lograr poder olvidar momentáneamente la gran llaga abierta por la sombra del que una vez había sido su príncipe azul.

Se metió a la tina para darse una ducha rápida para, después, salir corriendo a su trabajo.

El hecho de que su vida amorosa se hubiera vuelto un fiasco de la noche a la mañana no significaba que su vida laboral se tuviera que estropear.

La vida siempre sigue.

.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka, aquella rubia esplendida de buen ver, poseedora de unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, cuerpo bastante acogedor, y mirada traviesa, se encontraba sentada en su aburrido escritorio de caoba, intentando poner atención a lo que sea que se supone debería estar haciendo, pero simplemente, después de 10 minutos intentando trabajar, se rindió y decidió poner videos de música en su ordenador, para "concentrarse mejor".

Sin embargo, al estar en medio de una pieza, cantando y moviéndose al son de la música, fue cuando se percató de la llegada de su amiga de cabello negro azulado, quien traía una cara peor que la de los zombies de The Walking Dead.

Extrañada y con una ceja alzada hasta el tope se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio de su amiga, el cual quedaba frente suyo. Se colocó en cuclillas e inclinó un poco la cabeza para escuchar mejor lo que sea que su amiga le diría, pero la otra no hizo siquiera el ademán de pronunciar cualquier cosa.

—Hinata ¿qué pasa? ¿Sasuke no te dio su _caramelo _anoche o porqué la cara tan larga?

Pero en cuánto lo preguntó se arrepintió.

Observó alterada cómo varias lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de la nombrada, y vio despavorida el cómo éstas mismas comenzaban a trazar un camino firme por sobre el horroroso maquillaje mal acomodado de su amiga.

—Hinata ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Hinata tomó aire y exhaló un par de veces antes de poder hablar con una voz más o menos decente.

—Sasuke, me… me e-engañó. –la voz se le quebró, pero aun así tuvo el valor suficiente para agregar:- E-En mis propias na-narices, Ino: m-me engañó y me vio cara de la es-estúpida ciega que siempre iba a estar a su disposición. –sus lágrimas se hicieron más fluyentes, hasta el punto en el que comenzó a temblar y a hipar sin control- Él… él… -pero no pudo continuar, puesto que Ino se había acercado, envolviéndola en un fuerte y reconfortante enorme abrazo de oso, terminando de quebrar las barreras que tantas horas se había tardado Hinata en construir.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha no sabía cómo o porqué, pero ahí estaba él, plantado como imbécil afuera del edificio en donde trabajaba la que aun consideraba su novia.

Traía consigo un enorme ramo de rosas, además de un peluche recién salido de la fábrica; como si eso arreglara todo. Como si las 3 veces que se acostó con su amante no hubieran pasado jamás. Como si Hinata lo fuera a perdonar diciéndole que todos cometíamos errores, y que por ello merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Carraspeó nervioso antes de animarse a hacer su entrada triunfal a la historia de romance jamás escrita por el hombre.

Tan solo tenía que disculparse como todo un caballero y ella lo perdonaría.

Sin embargo, al llegar siquiera al elevador, la recepcionista le llamó, extrañándolo.

—Lo lamento, señor Uchiha, pero la señorita Hyuga no está. –le dijo sin quitar la vista de la computadora mientras jugaba "solitario spider" en éste.

El joven bufó, pensando con suma ironía lo eficiente que era esa asistente.

— ¿Está en una junta? ¿En el juzgado? ¿Quizá, atendiendo a sus clientes? –Preguntó un tanto inquieto- Puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Lo lamento, señor, pero no está en ninguna de las cosas que dice.

— ¿Cómo dice? –arrugó el ceño, irritándose.

—He dicho que Hinata Hyuga no está aquí. Trabajando. –la chica bufó al ver que se había quedado varada en el mugroso juego de las cartas, por lo que por fin volteó a verle la cara a ese tipo que en muchas ocasiones le había parecido todo un galán, pero que ahora, según escuchó, se había descubierto que era peor que un animal- Ino Yamanaka y ella han pedido el resto del día libre.

— ¡¿Qué?! –un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal.- ¡¿Y a dónde se han ido?!

— ¿Acaso me ha visto cara de su asistente personal? –Soltó con sorna, volviéndose a la computadora a empezar nuevamente el juego- ¿y yo qué voy a saber?

— ¡Es que justamente es lo que eres! ¡Deberías saber dónde están!

—Pues ahora no lo sé. –su indiferencia le era muy clara al pelinegro, por lo que el otro optó por decirle un par de cosas no muy educadas a la secretaria, sin embargo, ella fue la que le ganó la palabra:- ¿Sería tan amable, señor Uchiha, de retirarse? Estoy ocupada.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, de mala gana, viendo con furia que la muchacha seguía jugando en su ordenador.

_Estúpida incompetente._

— ¿Puede darle un mensaje a Hinata cuando regrese?

— ¿De parte suya?

Una venita comenzaba a marcarse en la sien de Sasuke, irritado. ¡Hasta la pregunta era idiota, joder! ¿Acaso la secretaria mal educada veía a alguien más que estuviera parado justo frente a ella con ganas de hablar con Hinata Hyuga?

—Sí, de parte mía. –contestó hastiado.

—Pues no puedo, lo lamento. He recibido claras órdenes de no darle ningún recado suyo a la señorita Hyuga.

— ¡¿Y quién demonios te ha dado esas órdenes?! ¡¿Ella?!

—No, -en ningún momento había apartado la vista del juego- la señorita Yamanaka. –Volteó a verlo- Si me disculpa, estoy ocupada.

Sasuke iba a gritarle cualquier otra cosa, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. El gritarle a una mujer no quedaría bien en su currículo personal, por lo que optó por dar media vuelta y marcharse con el orgullo y la educación bien en alto.

Él no se rebajaría al nivel de cualquiera.

.

.

.

Una rubia hermosa, con cabellera hasta la cintura aun atada a una coleta, de cuerpo espectacular y ´piernas torneadas, caminaba de un lado para otro con un teléfono sostenido entre la oreja y el hombro a la vez que iba al armario y sacaba vestidos y los aventaba a su cama, buscando el atuendo perfecto para esa noche.

—…si, en ese lugar… -decía- ¿estás seguro de que ya anotaste? Porque no pienso repetírtelo por quinta vez… ¡deja de ser idiota por una vez en tu vida!... no, yo… ¡que no! Maldición, ya te dije que solo fue una vez, en esta ocasión solo quiero… ¡deja de interrumpirme!... ya, prometo que no volverá a pasar… si, te lo juro…

Mientras que la rubia seguía con su discusión-platica con quienquiera que hablara, Hinata estaba sentada en la silla frente al tocador, observando su imagen, absorta.

Ino sí que había hecho un gran trabajo con su cara. No es que Hinata se considerara fea, es tan solo que se consideraba una mujer nada femenina y absolutamente todo menos bonita, pero por una razón que aun desconocía, Ino la había llevado hasta la casa de ella, avisando en el trabajo que faltarían por "problemas familiares", y la había, prácticamente, obligado a darse una ducha; después la había maquillado.

—… tu solo haz lo que te digo… sí, yo voy a ir… tarado… bien, entonces… ¡oh, genial!-gritó, extasiada- … no te hablaba a ti, tonto, es que ya encontré… ¡¿y a ti que te importa?!... como sea, nos vemos ahí en una hora. Y más vale que vayas. –dijo lo último como amenaza más que como invitación antes de colgar.- Hinata, mira lo que he encontrado en mi closet. –Sonrió, deslumbrante- Como somos de la misma talla, seguro que te quedará perfecto. Lo había guardado para una ocasión especial, pero tú lo necesitas con más urgencia que yo.

La nombrada veía a su amiga atreves del espejo, pero no captaba lo que la otra le quería decir.

—Ponte esto. –le ordenó, enseñándole el precioso vestido blanco que mantenía colgando en sus manos- Está noche saldremos.

Hinata abrió los ojos, asustada… y no es que le tuviera miedo a salir con Ino, pero cada vez que ella decía una cosa con tanta seguridad significaba que había tramado algo.

—P-Pero yo no qui-quiero salir, Ino…

— ¿Acaso te pregunté? –levantó una ceja, como no dándole importancia a la cosa- He dicho que saldremos, y es justo eso lo que haremos. Quieras o no.

—Ino, es que yo…

—Shhhh, tu nada. –caminó con paso apurado hasta la chica sentada y la miró tan detalladamente que, sin querer, hizo sonrojar a la otra- ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera una coleta o una trenza o algo? ¿O prefieres mantener tu cabello suelto?

Hinata no dijo nada, pues sabía de sobra, conociendo a su amiga, que de todos modos su opinión no contaba.

—No, te dejaré con el cabello suelto. Te ves muy mona. –Sonrió con amplitud mientras la jalaba para que se parara- Oye, Hina, necesito que te quites la toalla y te pongas el vestido. –Dijo observando que la peliazul aun mantenía la toalla firmemente pegada a su cuerpo, cubriéndose.- Y no es opción. –le amenazó.

A regañadientes Hinata, avergonzada a más no poder, se sacó la toalla de encima, quedando en bra y bragas, ambas blancas y con conejitos y arcoíris alrededor.

Ino se partió de risa, mordiéndose de inmediato el labio inferior para no incomodar _tanto _a su amiga.

— ¿Sabes? –comenzó la rubia haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos para controlar su ataque de carcajadas- Si yo fuera hombre y quisiera tener sexo contigo, al verte así, tan sonrojada y con esa ropita tan mona, en vez de que mi "amiguito" se despertara para tirarte, me moriría de ternura. –Y dicho lo anterior se volvió a morder el labio.- Espera, no aguanto –agregó antes de salir de la habitación y comenzar a reírse a todo pulmón, dejando a una Hinata todavía más avergonzada.

.

.

.

Bien.

Ahora Hinata recordaba porqué no debía de salir con Ino un viernes por la noche a un local medio bar- medio pista de baile.

Suspiró. La última vez que habían hecho eso fue cuando Ino había terminado con su novio Shikamaru, y al parecer la única manera de reanimar a "un alma en pena" era ir de fiesta a conocer más chicos. Lástima que a Hinata eso no le funcionara. Sin mencionar, claro está, que justo esa última vez que fueron Hinata había terminado arriba de una mesa, bailando… algo que por supuesto no haría estando en sus cabales… Ino había terminado de cortar su beso apasionante con Sai, el chico que apenas había conocido en aquel entonces y con el hasta la fecha seguía saliendo, para ir a bajarla de la estúpida mesa y llevársela, prácticamente cargándola, a su casa, regañándola en el camino por su poco aguante con el alcohol ingerido… _"¡Apenas te habías tomado una copa de vino tinto cinco minutos antes de que te dejara sola, Hinata!" _ Le decía la rubia, aunque Hinata no recordaba más que la enorme jaqueca con la que se despertó al día siguiente.

—Anímate, Hina, ¡ya somos libres! –le reanimó la rubia sentada a su lado en la mesa que habían pedido, mientras tomaba su copa y se embutía el contenido sin miramientos.

La nombrada, como no queriendo la cosa, tomó su copa llena hasta el tope de jugo espumoso de manzana (el cual apenas y contenía una nada de alcohol) y lo bebió disimuladamente.

— ¡Mujer, aquí estás dattebayo! –gritó alguien a sus espaldas, pero debido al ruido de la música apenas y se había hecho audible su voz.

La rubia de ojos esmeralda se giró en su asiento para ver, con una sonrisa picara, al chico tras ellas. Su mirada traviesa había crecido en un santiamén.

—Hinata, -la nombró a la vez que le tocaba el hombro para llamar su atención- ¿ves al bobo este? –señaló al chico tras ellas, la peliazul asintió sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer- Pues es un chico muy especial, que he conocido durante mucho tiempo.

La peliazul pestañeó, intentando averiguar qué en verdad le quería decir su amiga, pues todos sabían, por muy poco femeninas que fueran las mujeres o por muy idiotas que fueran los hombres que, desde tiempos remotos, las mujeres solían hablar siempre en clave. Lo complicado era que a veces ni ellas se entendían.

Por los leves gestos que Ino hacia, Hinata concluyó que seguro aquel chico apuesto se trataba de alguna conquista pasada con el cual se llevaba bien.

Ino se paró, jalando a su paso a una Hinata confundida.

— ¡Él es Naruto! –Gritó Ino debido a que el ruido de la música estaba bastante fuerte- ¡Tarado, -ahora se dirigió al otro- ella es Hinata, mi amiga de la que te platique!

El chico, de aparentemente entre 25 a 30 años, sonrió zorrunamente como solo él sabia sonreír, deslumbrando a la tan ingenua Hinata que se sonrojó.

Esa sonrisa era tan… llena de luz.

— ¡Mucho gusto, Hinata! –estiró la mano para presentarse como era acorde, pero Ino le golpeó en el dorso antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar a estrechársela, como era debido.

— ¡¿Qué te dije de ese comportamiento?! –Le riñó la rubia, frunciendo el ceño- ¡Compórtate como el chico que eres y déjate de formalidades!

— ¡Pero, Ino, tu dijiste que…!

— ¡Lo que haya dicho antes, se queda en el pasado! –Naruto torció graciosamente la boca, inconforme. Las mujeres siempre cambiaban de opinión.- ¡Ahora, ven a beber con nosotras, que pronto vendrá Sai!

Naruto se encogió de hombros, se brincó el sillón y, en un acto reflejo, ambas chicas se separaron para dejarle espacio, quedando él en medio.

—Y ¿cómo te ha ido? Hace mucho que no te veo. –comentó ya más tranquila la rubia, mirando con curiosidad al chico.

—Me ha ido bastante bien, gracias. Aunque debo admitir que se te extraña, enana. –sonrió, deslumbrando nuevamente a la peliazul que se encontraba observándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sí, claro. –Soltó con ironía la otra- Como si en verdad me extrañaras, cara de zorro.

— ¡En serio!

— ¡Y seguro que lo que más extrañas de mi son aquellas mañanas en las que te despertaba con hielos en la espalda!

— ¡Seguro que es eso lo que más extraño! –soltó antes de comenzar a reír, contagiando a la rubia.

Sin embargo, Hinata tan solo los observaba, atenta, sin saber con exactitud a qué se referían. ¿Habían vivido juntos, acaso? Porque, hasta donde ella sabía, Ino nunca había vivido con ninguno de sus novios, ni de lejos. Y eso que ella la había conocido prácticamente desde el primer día en que habían entrado a estudiar derecho en la universidad.

Tal vez, después de todo, Hinata no conocía del todo a su mejor amiga.

.

.

.

—Hinata, deja de tomar eso. –le regañó la rubia mientras le quitaba el vaso medio vacío de sangría, el cual había pedido por recomendación de Naruto.- O te pasará lo de la otra vez. Es una suerte que nadie te haya tomado fotos en ese estado.

Más la nombrada estiró el brazo para querer recuperar su bebida, pero Ino se lo alejó todavía más.

Hinata hizo un puchero, indignada, sintiéndose como niña pequeña al no poder alcanzar su juguete favorito.

—Mi amor, ¿vamos a bailar? –le preguntó un chico de cabello negro y piel tan blanca que parecía pálido, mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano.

—Claro. –sonrió Ino. No obstante, antes de alejarse, miró severamente a Hinata y luego miró amenazantemente a Naruto:- No dejes que tome más. Su cuerpo no tolera el alcohol, y puede cometer una locura.

El rubio asintió, seguro de que no iba a permitir que una desgracia pasara, pero apenas vio a Ino alejarse giró su rostro para ver a la linda chica que tenía enfrente… y la vio con el vaso en la mano, acabándose hasta la última gota.

—Oye, pero ¿qué crees que haces? Si Ino se entera que te deje…

—Shh. –murmuró sintiéndose un poquito mareada- No pasa nada. Ino exagera. Yo no tengo ningún problema con el alcohol. Además, esto ni tiene alcohol.

— ¡Claro que tiene! –le contradijo quitándole el vaso ya de por si vacio- Contiene mitad refresco y mitad vino tinto.

Joder.

Estaba perdida.

Hinata se golpeó mentalmente por lo tonta que había sido.

El vino tinto era para ella como la criptonita para superman.

Era, sin más, su mayor debilidad. Su delirio. Su perdición.

Con qué razón se le hacia un sabor conocido.

—Oye, Hinata… ¿estás bien? –le preguntó el rubio con cara preocupada viendo, aun más preocupado, que aquella bonita chica que parecía una muñeca de porcelana comenzaba a hacer pucheros, como si estuviese aguantando los impulsos de llorar como un crio.

Ella sorbió por la nariz, mientras las mejillas comenzaban a tornársele rosas y su frente se arrugaba con precisión.

—No. –admitió abiertamente, sintiéndose una tonta por decir _esa _verdad, especialmente a un chico del que apenas sabía nada.

— ¿Quieres que… te lleve al baño o te traiga una bolsa? –cuestionó, dudoso, pensando que quizá la chica querría vomitar, aunque realmente no había tomado más que una sangría… tal vez dos.

—No hace falta. Yo… -pausó, cautelosa, sin mirarle a la cara- quiero otra.

Naruto sonrió sin abrir los labios, tiernamente comprensivo.

—Lo lamento, Hinata, pero si Ino ve que te tomas otra…

—Ino me trata como a su hija… No quiere que tome, pero ella sí que toma.

—Pero su cuerpo si aguanta el alcohol, por lo menos hasta cierto punto.

— ¿Y porqué a mi no me deja tomar para acostumbrarme y poder tomar igual que ella? Para seguirle el paso.

—Porque… -vaya, _touché._ – La verdad no lo sé, pero no será bueno que… -pero más tardó en decir aquello que en lo que vio a la chica levantarse y caminar entre la multitud de gente que bailaba, para ir directamente a la barra.

Naruto se levantó, dejando la mesa sola con todos los suéteres y bolsas, para dirigirse a ella y encaminarla de regreso, pero su paso fue obstruido por los _idiotas _que no paraban de bailar como _idiotas. _

Entre codazos y manotazos, además de los millones de _"Perdón" "Disculpe" "¿Me da permiso de pasar?" _que dijo, para cuando llegó a dicha barra, en donde servían los tragos, se encontró a una Hinata con un Martini en la mano, aun con la aceituna encima, y sin quitarle la vista, observó que ésta se ingería el liquido como si no hubiera un mañana. Se acercó todavía más, hasta que la tuvo en frente, y le tocó el hombro para girarla; sus ojos crecieron más cuando vio que había unas 4 copas vacías.

—Hinata, pero ¿qué crees…?

—Ahora, fa-favor, deme otra. –dijo con voz arrastrada al chico que estaba tras la barra.

—No, ya no le sirva nada. –demandó el rubio, tomando de la mano a Hinata y jalándola de regreso entre la multitud, hasta que volvieron a estar en la mesa de antes. Se giró, aun sin soltarle de la mano, para encontrarse con que, sorpresivamente, la chica tenía en su mano libre un vaso lleno del dichoso vino tinto que tan mal la ponía.- ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡¿Por qué…?!

—Porque qui-quiero otra. –susurró, mirando por primera vez en toda la noche hacia sus ojos, hundiéndose en aquel mar azul del chico.

—No vas a tomar otra. –Le quitó el vaso medio vacío- Ya has tomado suficiente. Ino me va a matar. Se supone que me invitó para que te hiciera compañía y te sirviera de distracción, no para que anduviera de tu niñera.

La chica agachó la mirada, sintiéndose regañada, aunque ya no sabía al cien por ciento qué cosa sentía. En verdad se estaba yendo al mundo de los ebrios.

Al ver su expresión, Naruto se quiso tirar del cabello, e incluso le dieron tremendas ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por imbécil. Ella iba a llorar, no había duda, y lo que él más odiaba era _hacer _llorar a una mujer.

—Oye, Hinata, yo no… -pero fue cortado abruptamente por la mirada perlada que volvía a posarse sobre su rostro.

—Yo so-solía tener un n-novio, ¿sabes? –Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, casi soledad- Lo q-quería mucho, co-como no tienes una idea. Y… m-me dejó.

Naruto asintió, pensando que Hinata era muy rara… no porque realmente lo fuera, sino porque para ser mujer, era muy sincera; cualquier otra hubiera dicho _"Lo dejé porque era un idiota" _, pero ella no; ella había dicho "me dejó" sin ninguna clase de fanfarronería, rencor o pena en la voz.

—Y… -continuó la chica- y por eso qui-quiero otra.

—No vas a tomar, Hina.

Ella abrió los ojos, desmesuradamente, sintiéndose especialmente extraña cuando escuchó aquel diminutivo de su nombre en voz de ese… ese _"amigo" _de Ino.

—No, ya no quiero tomar; tan solo quiero otra. –Él la miró confundido y ella sonrió, tristemente, pero lo hizo- quiero otra… otra vida.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sin poder evitarlo, Naruto la abrazó como si ella fuera el imán que lo atrajera; ella lloró y lloró, liberándose de lo que todavía conservaba enterrado en su ser, mojando así su camisa, aun sabiendo que se vería como una tonta al hacer dicha cosa. Seguro que él se estaba burlando y tan solo la había abrazado para que ella no se diera cuenta. _Todos los hombres eran iguales: siempre riéndose a las espaldas de las mujeres. _

Por otro lado, Naruto se encontraba planeando cómo castrar a ese tal Sasuke Uchiha. Porque si; él estaba al tanto, gracias a Ino, de lo que ese sujeto le había hecho a Hinata, y no le perdonaba tal cosa. Mira que hacerle eso a una mujer… ¡era un completo cabr…!

—Naruto, -éste abrió los ojos, encontrándose cara a cara con la rubia de Ino- ya que estás tan atento con Hina, ¿te la puedo encargar? –Él entrecerró los ojos, pidiendo una explicación- Es que Sai y yo vamos a ir afuera… -Naruto alzó una ceja-tu sabes, a _ver _si el cielo ya cambió de color. –soltó esto último con una sonrisa temblorosa, nerviosa, lo que hizo al chico rodar los ojos.

—En serio que no me interesa saber si ustedes van a _ver _el cielo o si van a _llegar _a él ´ttebayo. Sus cochinadas es lo menos que me preocupa ahora.

La rubia torció la boca mientras ponía los brazos en forma de jarra, no sabiendo muy bien en cual cabeza pegarle por ser tan… tan Naruto.

—Como si tú no las hicieras. –contradijo, retadora.

—Lo siento, Ino: soy más virgen que tú y Karin juntas.

A la nombrada le salió una vena en forma de cruz en la sien, a la vez que volvia puños sus manos.

— ¡Ah, ya cállate! –bufó, intentando controlarse solo para no hacerle daño a Hinata, la cual, seguía llorando cada vez más bajo entre los brazos del chico rubio- Mejor has algo productivo y lleva a Hina a su casa. A de estar cansada… -pero en cuanto lo dijo, su olfato, como si de una antena se tratara, captó un olor a…- ¿A tomado después de que me fui? –El silencio lo dijo todo- ¡No sabes lo peligrosa que es! ¡Sera mejor que la llevé a casa, puede hacer cualquier tontería ahora mismo!

—Cálmate, yo la llevo. Después de todo, vine para acompañarla ¿no?

Ino arrugó el ceño, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, esperando encontrar alguna maldad en esos ojos de cielo, pero como siempre, no encontró nada. Naruto, a pesar de ser un total descerebrado cuando le convenía, era una de las mejores personas que ella conocía; siempre tan inocente y caballeroso. Y guapo, pero eso era punto y aparte; si no fueran familiares, seguro que Ino podría pensar en él como "hombre", pero no era así.

—Vale, -aceptó entre un suspiro- pero no le hagas nada o te las veras conmigo.

—Qué carácter, ¿acaso ya no confías en mi ´ttebayo?

—No es que no confié en ti, pero tu genero tiene _cada_ idea, qué bueno.

— ¿Mi genero?

—Olvídalo. –se puso su abrigo y tomó su bolso, para volver a girarse hacia Naruto, esta vez con una cara llena de ternura y cariño- Cuídala ¿me oíste? –El chico asintió.- Oye, Hina –la movió un poco, pero la muchacha, sin darse cuenta, ya se había quedado dormida, recargada en el cuerpo de Naruto. Ino sonrió; le plantó un beso en la frente mientras le acariciaba el cabello, para luego agregar:- Es una buena niña; es como si fuera mi hermana, así que cuídala muy bien. –se sacó un papelito y una pluma de su bolsa y comenzó a anotar la dirección de la casa de Hinata, para después entregársela al Naruto que con cuidado había acomodado el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, al estilo princesa.

—No pesa nada. –se sorprendió el chico mientras que con la boca tomaba el papel que Ino le extendía.

—Ya, deja de ser barbero. –Rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír- Esa es su dirección. Vive en el tercer piso, departamento 5. Las llaves seguro las tendrá en su bolsa. –Tomó la bolsa de la durmiente y se la colgó en el cuello al rubio- Si hay problemas, no dudes en llamarme. –finalizó antes de tomar el abrigo negro que aun permanecía en los sillones, para luego ponerlo sobre la peliazul. – Hasta luego, Naruto.

—Cuídate, Ino. –sonrió antes de que el chico llamado Sai apareciera de entre la multitud diciendo algo que pareció un _"Nos vemos, Naruto". _

_._

_._

_._

**N/A: ¡NOOO! ¡Jitomatazos nooooo! Jajajaja, perdónenme, me tarde mucho, pero ya tengo la mitad del siguiente cap! En serio que la universidad se roba mi tiempo u.u pero ya en diciembre salgo mi primer semestre y me aliviaré… momentáneamente jaja**

**Bueno, ¿qué tal el cap? ¿qué creen que suceda?**

**Pasemos a los comentarios!:**

**Hammi Yang: **¿en serio el primer párrafo te atrapó? Una amiga me dijo que estaba confuso, pero yo decidi dejarlo porque eso era lo que quería… y pues… muchas gracias!

Gracias, me gusta entregar cosas con calidad, pero te diré que, al igual que cualquier ser humano, también se me pasan mis detalles y termino con algún que otro error, pero espero mejorar ^^

Pues hasta ahora no ha sufrido el desgraciado… pero ya veremos… ¬¬

*tatatataaaaannnn* a que no te lo esperabas con esa entrada? Jajajaja es un loquillo ese Naruto

Bastante desgastante u.u apenas y tenemos tiempo de respirar y comer al mismo tiempo jajajaj

Gracias por esperarme, espero no tardar tanto en la próxima.

Gracias, yo también confio en que los sorprenderé.

Cuidate!

**marytsuki-hime:** que bueno que te gusto, espero te siga gustando! ^^

**Blacklady Hyuuga:** golpes! Golpes! Golpes! Quiero sangre! Jajaja ok no XD No te puedo decir qué pasó… pero lo iras descubriendo, ya lo veras. Hasta luego!

**Memetomori1986: **gracias! Espero que te siga gustando!

**tsukasa200:** muy buenas preguntas O.O ¿con quién?... ¿estas segura de que la traicionara? Descúbrelo

**diana carolina:** holap! JAAJAJAJAJAJA todo mundo quiere ver a Sasuke veinte metros bajo el suelo, por lo que veo XDD pero si, que la amante lo engañe en una orgia me parece muy apto y muy buena venganza… MUAJAJA, nos vemos!

**Y bueno, chic s, sin más (y solo porque tengo sueño y mañana tengo escuela) los dejo, pero no olviden dejar un review! Son gratis! Y son mis favoritos! Nos vemos!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA! **


End file.
